Prior to the present invention, the inventor has been in business many years in the promotion and sale of swing-type holsters of the type to which the present invention is directed, and under such circumstances has become aware of poor durability of bolts or other fasteners on which the pivoting pistol holster is mounted. More particularly, a common practice heretofore has been to utilize brads to fasten a washer onto a shaft of the braded bolt, with the result that over reasonable extended use in the wearing and/or pivoting of the holster mounting the pistol therein, the brad has become compressed and/or bent and/or sheared to an extent that required pressure for optimal suspension and pivoting of the holster has been significantly lost or destroyed. A reason for having gone the use of a braded bolt, was that nuts mounted on a male-threaded bolt promptly becomes loose as a result of excessive pressure on the nut causing the nut to loosen and/or causing the meshed male and female threads to be deformed or stripped thereby rendering the combination defective in its support and operation.
When the pistol holster is worn on a belt around the waist of a person, the thigh and/or leg pressures against an inward side of the holster serves to cause continual shifting of and causing of excessive lateral pressures against the holster, and likewise against the adjacently mounted belt-loop member. Such pressures and destructive forces are characterized by such pistol holster use, as contrasted to other joined elements in some other art where pivoting of adjacent members is to be found. That is to say, that these problems arise specifically and particularly as associated with at least primarily pistol holster art for the pivoting holster. The problem of required high compression is even greater where as with the present invention there is associated a limiting swing clutch mechanism requiring a significantly high degree of compression in order for the face-to-face engaged swing clutch elements to function properly. As a result of the elevated compression pressures required, the lateral destructive pressures that the mounting elements are subjected to during the wearing and use of the belt-mounted pivital swing-type holster serve to bend, strip and/or shear the heads and/or washer and/or nuts and/or threads thereof. Because police departments and the like that constitute a significant percentage of the customers and purchasers of such pistol holster, require an optimally high level of durability and quality in the products upon which perhaps the life of a police officer could depend, it has become critically necessary for the present inventor to develope a new improved device meeting these required criteria.
Problems and difficulties of the type and nature discussed above have been incountered by the pistol holster disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,168,972 patented Feb. 9, 1965 to H. Parlante et al..